


Weirdo Frodo

by AngelFlower



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd person, Dom/sub Undertones, Domme, F/M, Female Reader, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Light Dom/sub, One Night Stands, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sock Fetish, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: What if Hobbits have a foot fetish for human feet?(So, this was originally uploaded here, however I ended up deleting all my stories on here, so I'm trying to upload them here again.)





	Weirdo Frodo

**Author's Note:**

> Note: imma bout to ruin yo childhood, or enhance it ;).
> 
> I actually don't have a foot fetish, so this is coming from someone without one (Currently, ya never no when a fetish might develop)
> 
> And the reader has dainty feet, but considering hobbits have giant feet, there probably not that small.
> 
> I do try to proof read everything multiple times, but I'm not perfect alright.

Frodo walked with Sam and Smeagol through the forest, they had been walking for hours, Sam and Frodo were getting quite tired, so they eventually decided, mostly with convincing from Sam, that they did indeed need sleep.

Well, Sam and Smeagol had slept quietly, Frodo couldn't, he twirled the ring in it fingers. He stared into the fire, it flicked in his eyes, the orange light was strong, with no sign of getting dimmer.

He heard a rustle behind him, twigs snapping and leaves bustling, snapping his head to the sound, hearing The Ring speak in Black Speech, the voices overlapped, filling his mind, making it hard to concentrate.

He stood up, grabbing his sword, ready for anything, or anyone, standing in front of the branch, a (S/T) hand wrapped around the branch, pushing it up. It wasn't an orcs hand, that's for sure, the nails and skin had been cared for.

As the branch moved out of the way he pointed his sword, and came face to face with a girl, she looked harmless enough. Her eyes widened, and she backed up, tripping over a root and falling on her back.

She squeaked in pain, not very loudly, at least not loudly enough to wake the others, "who are you?" He pointed his sword to her face, " I-I I'm uh, (Y/N)? " she sounded confused, and scared.

"What are you doing here?" He had relaxed a bit, if she sounded scared , she probably wasn't a spy, right? He pointed the steel at her again, "I'm lost! I swear! I'm going to Gondor" she put her hands up in defense.

Frodo lowered the sword, she sounded honest enough, he hoped he wasn't making a mistake believing her. He put his hand out for her, she stared at it, seemingly confused, "you're suppose to grab it" he stated, feeling like he was speaking to a child.

She let out an awkward laugh, feeling stupid, she grabbed his hand and lifted her up, she was quite a bit bigger then him, but he was a hobbit, so he can't say much.

"Do you mind if I just stay by the fire?" She asked, looking at the fire longingly, she did feel cold, her hand was as cold as ice to him. He nodded, "I won't stay long, I promise" she sat in front of the fire.

Frodo sat to her right as she sighed, closing her eyes and trying to relax, Frodo stared at her, his hand still on the handle of the sword in his hand. The voices of The Ring invaded his head, once again, filling his skull with Black Speech.

She took off her shoes, her toes were frozen, and placed them near the fire, she turned her head to the hobbit, "are you okay?" Frodo snapped out of it, " yes " she wasn't convinced, but she didn't know him, maybe he was telling the truth.

Frodo looked to the fire, and noticed her feet, they were weird, he was use to seeing hobbit feet, not the feet of men, well, women, but it made him feel weird, really weird, her feet weren't big like hobbit feet, they were quite dainty, and she wore socks.

Black socks to be exact, she noticed him staring at her feet, she wondered why, maybe it's because he's never seen human feet? She wasn't sure, but she noticed the hobbits pants, and the small tent in them.

A smile came to her face, she could tease him, she loved to tease people, she rested her right foot on her left leg, close to the hobbit, she stretched her toes and then curled them.

Frodo's pants got incredibly tight, his face heated, the fire wasn't helping either, or The Ring, he looked away, turning his head to the side, avoiding her gaze. She furrowed her eyebrow, out annoyance, she looked over to the sleeping hobbit and the other thing.

The seemed like they were logs, unable to wake up after a long journey. She leaned into Frodo, she sat on her knees, putting her face to the side of his head, her breath hit his face, in an unbearably hot wave.

"I don't think they'll wake up" she moved her body so her legs where in front of her, and placed her leg in his lap, her foot resting on his hard cock. Her socked foot strokes his cock through the fabric of his pants.

He panted quietly, his face getting even hotter, "what do ya say?" She licked his cheek, "jus-just do it already" he breathed out, desperately. She smirked, her hands moved to his pants, pulling them down to reveal his large cock, her eyes widened at the size, I mean, who knew such a small person could hide something that big.

But, you know what they say about big feet, she scooted a bit away so that her legs had room, and putting both of her feet on his cock, he moaned, covering his mouth so the others couldn't here him.

She moved her socked feet up and down on his cock, he panted heavily, her eyes focused on his cock, she thought it looked cute, it twitched with a need for release, she couldn't lie, she likes the idea of someone cumming so quickly just because of her, it was odd, yes, but she loves it.

"Come on, mister, cum on my feet, cover them with your sticky cum" she smirked and giggled, her words caused his cock do throb even more, "so you like the feeling of my feet stroking your cock? You sure are weird" she giggled again.

He heaved, biting his lip, he placed both of his hands in the dirt, trying to keep him from falling in the dirt. She lifted her right foot to his cheek, stroking it lovingly, as if it was her hand.

She knew he would enjoy it, he was so weird to her, but she loved to tease him, it was cute, his face flushed, the way he panted and bit his lip. She moved it down again to stroke his cock.

His cock twitched, he was finally nearing his end, she pressed down harder, causing him to finally spurt liquid on her socked feet, she continued to stroke him even after he came.

She finally stopped after a few seconds, after he had calmed down, she giggled quietly, leaning it to his ear, "you're such a weirdo, mister, maybe.... We can meet again" she stood up, grabbed her shoes, and left.

He couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, but he knew she couldn't come with them to destroy The Ring.

**Author's Note:**

> End Note: yo, hopes you enjoyed, I think I have a weird foot job fetish now.


End file.
